Lo que más importa
by Cris Snape
Summary: Tres personajes distintos dominados por tres sentimientos diferentes: Parvati y la amistad. Petunia y el rencor. Ron y el valor. Escrito para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins"
1. Parvati Patil

**LO QUE MÁS IMPORTA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Tres palabras, tres personajes" **__del foro __**"The Ruins".**_

* * *

**1**

**Parvati Patil**

**Amistad**

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso muere, Hogwarts entero permanece en silencio durante un buen puñado de segundos. Parvati Patil, que se ha dejado caer contra una pared porque no se cree capaz de mantenerse en pie, sabe que nunca olvidará ese momento. Nadie, sea del bando que sea, da crédito a lo que acaba de pasar y todos parecen necesitar tomarse tu tiempo para asimilar la noticia. La joven bruja casi puede sentir el instante en que algo se rompe y el ruido ensordecedor vuelve a inundar sus oídos. Hogwarts es de nuevo todo gritos y maldiciones mientras los mortífagos intentan huir. Han perdido al hombre que guiaba todos sus movimientos y ya no saben qué hacer. Únicamente parecen tener claro que ya no hay nadie por quién luchar.

Parvati ve pasar a un hombre enmascarado por delante de ella y se dice que debe detenerlo porque sin duda tiene las manos manchadas de sangre y lo correcto es capturar a todos los mortífagos, pero no mueve un músculo. Está cansada de luchar. La última noche (los últimos meses) ha sido un infierno y se encuentra mareada. Sabe que otros se encargaran de los aliados de lord Voldemort (sí, ahora se puede decir su nombre) y no se preocupa.

Tiembla un instante y mira a su alrededor. Entre el caos de la huida desesperada puede ver algunos reencuentros y sólo entonces se acuerda de Padma y, sobre todo, de Lavender. Está bastante convencida de que su hermana se encuentra bien porque, de lo contrario, lo hubiera sabido. Siempre saben esas cosas la una de la otra, desde que eran pequeñas y desarrollaron esa misteriosa conexión de hermanas gemelas. Lavender, sin embargo, le preocupa más. Lo último que supo de ella fue que ese licántropo horrible la había atacado y, aunque está agotada y las piernas le tiemblan muchísimo, es capaz de sacar fuerzas para ir a la enfermería porque seguro que Lavender está allí y no puede dejarla sola.

El camino a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts se le hace eterno. En un par de ocasiones cree que va a desmayarse, pero por suerte llega a la enfermería sin contratiempos. Allí también reina el caos, pero no tarda nada en localizar el cabello encrespado de su mejor amiga. Lavender está tumbada sobre la cama, con la cara y medio cuerpo vendados y totalmente inmóvil. Durante un instante cree que lo peor ha ocurrido, pero cuando se acerca a ella, coge su mano y le habla, sale de su error.

—Lav, soy yo, Parvati. ¿Puedes oírme?

La respuesta es apenas un gemido, pero hace que la joven bruja sienta un alivio inmenso. Sin soltarle la mano, se sienta a su lado y le acaricia suavemente los dedos.

—Vas a ponerte bien, Lav. Todo ha terminado y vas a ponerte bien.

Repite esas palabras unas doscientas veces porque necesita convencerse a sí misma. Lavender tiene que ponerse bien. Tienen que ser felices porque son jóvenes y se lo merecen. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

_Acabo de escribir exactamente 500 palabras, ni una más ni una menos. Espero que la pequeña historia sobre Parvati y la amistad o haya gustado. Ahora me voy a por Petunia, a ver qué hago con ella. Besos y hasta pronto._


	2. Petunia Durlsley

**LO QUE MÁS IMPORTA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Tres palabras, tres personajes" **__del foro __**"The Ruins".**_

* * *

**2**

**Petunia Dursley**

**Rencor**

El bebé llora. Petunia lo observa sin mover un músculo mientras Vernon despotrica a su espalda.

—¡Ese atajo de malditos anormales! Se creen que pueden venir a mi casa, abandonar ante mi puerta a uno de sus engendros y esperan que lo cuidemos. ¡Ja! Pues desde ya te digo que no, Petunia. No quiero monstruos bajo mi techo. ¿Qué clase de influencia podría ejercer sobre Dudders? A lo mejor se vuelve como él.

Petunia Dursley sabe que su marido tiene razón. Sabe que el pequeño Harry Potter, el hijo de su hermana bruja sólo va a traerles problemas y no quiere que eso pase. Le ha costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir una vida tan normal como la que tiene ahora mismo y lo último que desea es llenarla de rarezas. Tuvo que soportar a Lily cuando eran niñas, pero ya no más. No necesita más de eso. No lo quiere. Y, además, odia a su hermana. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Petunia aparta la vista del bebé y mira la carta que Vernon aún sostiene entre sus manos. En ella, Albus Dumbledore no sólo les ha dicho que tienen que hacerse cargo de Harry, también le ha comunicado la muerte de Lily y Petunia no sabe qué siente al respecto. Durante muchos años le ha guardado mucho rencor a su hermana por ser una chica extraña y anormal, una bruja, pero ahora se siente extraña. Porque por mucho que la haya odiado (y envidiado, aunque eso no lo reconocerá ni bajo tortura) nunca ha querido que le pasara nada malo. Que se mantuviera lejos de su lado y nunca le hablara de la magia, sí. Que se muriera, no.

Traga saliva y mira de nuevo a Harry. Aunque se parece bastante a ese vago de James, tiene los mismos ojos verdes de Lily. Petunia se estremece y se pregunta si será capaz de cuidar de él. Sabe que el bebé no tiene la culpa de sus desavenencias con Lily, pero algo le dice que no tardará en sentir por él el mismo rencor que sentía por Lily. En cuanto el dolor desaparezca un poco, le reprochará al niño el que tenga magia y, tal vez, le envidiará en silencio. Petunia Dursley se conoce y sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es devolver a Harry para que los magos le busquen un hogar de verdad, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo porque ese bebé que tiene los ojos verdes y llora sin parar es su sobrino. El hijo de Lily.

—Tiene que quedarse, Vernon —Y la voz le sale del cuerpo como si no fuera suya. Su marido no da crédito.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene que quedarse, ya lo has leído. Sólo con nosotros estará a salvo.

—¿Y a quién le importa que el mocoso esté a salvo o no?

Petunia aprieta los dientes y se agacha para coger en brazos al niño.

—Es el hijo de mi hermana y va a quedarse con nosotros.

Vernon entorna los ojos y gruñe. Harry se queda. Punto.

* * *

_Otra vez 500 palabras exactas, aunque ahora sí que he tenido problemas para cuadrarlas. En fin, ya sólo me queda Ron Weasley para terminar el reto. ¡Vamos a por él_


	3. Ron Weasley

**LO QUE MÁS IMPORTA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Tres palabras, tres personajes" **__del foro __**"The Ruins".**_

* * *

**3**

**Ron Weasley**

**Valor**

Está escondida detrás de la caja de zapatos. Ron la ha visto deslizarse hasta allí y se dice que tiene que sacarla del cuarto cuanto antes. Aunque el miedo le sube por la columna vertebral y amenaza con dejarle paralizado, se las apaña para dar un paso al frente y comienza a murmurar unas palabras de ánimo.

—Es sólo una araña. Es muy pequeña y no puede hacerte nada. La destrozarás de un pisotón. Y ni siquiera es mágica. Una araña muggle. Sólo eso.

Ron agarra con fuerza la varita y da un paso adelante.

—¡Vamos Ron! —Se dice con absoluta convicción cuando sus piernas se niegan a seguir avanzando—. ¡Eres un hombre hecho y derecho! ¡Tienes dos hijos, por Merlín! ¡Y luchaste contra Voldemort y ese atajo de cabrones! ¿De verdad no puedes matar una simple araña?

¡Tiene que poder! Por todas las razones que ha enumerado anteriormente y porque tanto Rose como Hugo le observan desde la puerta. Tienen los ojos abiertos como platos y no parecen entender por qué papá, el mejor superhéroe del mundo, está ahí parado y es incapaz de deshacerse de la araña que un ratito antes ha estado paseándose por la cara llena de pecas del pobre Hugo.

—Estás haciendo el ridículo delante de tus hijos —Murmura sin querer mirarlos— ¡Valor, Ron! ¡Sólo es una araña!

Respira hondo, cuadra los hombros y apunta con la varita al suelo. Quita la caja de zapatos y la ve ahí, muy quieta, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Se dispone a lanzar el hechizo que acabará con ella y, entonces, se mueve. ¡Y va a atacarle, por Merlín!

—¡AAAAHHHH!

El grito hace que los niños se asusten y retrocedan un par de pasos mientras Ronald Weasley, antiguo héroe de guerra, corre y se sube a la cama. Por lo que pueda pasar. Porque una cosa es enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos y otra muy distinta tener que lidiar con esa clase de bichos terroríficos.

—¿Papá?

La vocecita de Rose llama su atención. Ron la mira y se pone rojo hasta las orejas. Sí, definitivamente acaba de hacer el ridículo frente a sus dos retoños pero es que se trata de una araña. ¡Una araña!

—¿Por qué no avisáis a mamá, niños?

Ellos parecen un poco decepcionados, pero obedecen de inmediato. Ron se agacha en la cama e intenta localizar a la araña.

—¡Ahí estás, maldita! Espera y verás. Te vas a enterar.

Sus amenazas no parecen afectar demasiado a la araña. Ron se mantiene alerta todo el rato y sólo suspira con alivio cuando Hermione llega.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? Los niños dicen que…

—Una araña —Interrumpe él con desesperación—. Está justo ahí. Mátala.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. Ron sabe que tendrá que aguantar un montón de bromas después de lo ocurrido, pero no le importa porque hasta el hombre más valiente del mundo tiene sus fobias. Y la suya son las arañas y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

_He aquí la última viñeta del fic. También he escrito 500 palabras y también me ha costado un poco cuadrarlas, pero al final creo que el resultado no es del todo malo. Sin más, espero que os haya gustado el mini-fic. Un placer participar en el resto, como siempre. Besos y hasta pronto._


End file.
